mundopublicofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Consensualidade na apuração de Infrações Administrativas
Essa página trata da '''consensualidade na apuração e aplicação de sanção por infrações administrativas regulatórias: fundamentos jurídicos, possibilidades, limites e problemas.' Por Leonardo Agulhon Romanello. A relação da Administração Pública com os administrados evoluiu radicalmente ao longo dos anos, prevalecendo, no atual contexto, a valorização do conceito de consensualidade, cuja aplicação se dá em diversas áreas da atividade administrativa. Nas palavras de Eduardo García de Enterría e Tomás-Ramón Fernández, não se pode ignorar que a “Administração negocia e que a negociação converteu-se em um instrumento imprescindível para a tarefa de administrar”GARCÍA DE ENTERRÍA, Eduardo; FERNÁNDEZ, Tomás- Ramón. '''Curso de derecho administrativo. Madrid: Civitas, 1999. Nestes termos, em cenário de relevante complexidade social e econômica, e pautada no princípio da Eficiência, disposto no caput ''do Art. 37 da Constituição Federal, a Administração Pública passa a rever o seu vetusto modo de atuação imperativa, sob a égide de novos institutos jurídicos, a exemplo das decisões consentâneas. No presente estudo, far-se-á uma análise da aplicação da consensualidade no âmbito da apuração e da aplicação de infrações administrativas regulatórias. Da Consensualidade A Consensualidade, em clara promoção da organização do Estado Democrático de Direito, surge como nova opção da Administração Pública. Trata-se de superação do paradigma da atuação administrativa típica - da performance unilateral, em relação verticalizada (''top-down regulation) a partir de atos imperativosSobre esse modo de atuar da Administração, pensado, em grande medida, pela école de la puissance publique, HAURIOU: “Les droits de puissance publique, qui se justifient par des considérations particulièrement, pressantes d’utilité publique, et qui ont opur caractéristique d’imposer aux citoyens des obligations, à la propriété privée des servitudes exceptionelles” in Précis de Droit Administratif et de Droit Public Général.. Nesse sentido, a Administração Pública inicia processo de valorização da ponderação dos mais variados interesses durante sua atuação, podendo adotar conduta fundada na democracia substantivaNesse sentido, fundamentando o pressuposto democrático na atuação administrativa, Ada Pellegrini Grinover: “A constituição pátria de 1988 trata de parte considerável da atividade administrativa, no pressuposto de que o caráter democrático do Estado deve influir na configuração da Administração, pois os princípios da democracia não podem se limitar a reger as funções legislativa e jurisdicional, mas devem também informar a função administrativa” (GRINOVER, Ada Pellegrini. Do direito de defesa em inquérito administrativo. 'Revista de Direito Administrativo – RDA. Rio de Janeiro, 1991.) (''collaborative governance), dando ensejo à chamada Administração Pública Consensual. O consenso, no Direito Administrativo, resultado de discussões ocorridas na Europa durante a segunda metade do século XX, configura-se como “um dos fatores da atenuação do caráter unilateral e impositivo da atividade administrativa”. A partir desse novo paradigma, muito sustentado pela “crise da lei formal como ordenadora de interesses”, da “exigência de racionalidade, modernização e simplificação da atividade administrativa” e da valorização da democracia e da igualdade entre governantes e governados, surge, no âmbito administrativo, mais debate e negociação entre aqueles que exercem a função administrativa (MEDAUAR,2003). Moreira Neto, buscando retratar os efeitos positivos da consensualidade frente à atuação imperativa da Administração Pública, afirma: É inegável que a renovada preocupação com o consenso, como forma alternativa de ação estatal, representa para a Política e para o Direito uma benéfica renovação, pois contribui para aprimorar a governabilidade (eficiência), propicia mais freios contra os abusos (legalidade), garante a junção de todos os interesses (justiça), proporciona decisão mais sábia e concedente (legitimidade), evita os desvios morais (licitude), desenvolve a responsabilidade das pessoas (civismo) e torna os comandos estatais mais estáveis e facilmente obedecidos (ordem)NETO, Diogo de Figueiredo Moreira. '''Novas tendências da democracia: consenso e direito público na virada do século – o caso brasileiro. Revista Eletrônica sobre a Reforma do Estado (RERE), Salvador, Instituto Brasileiro de Direito Público, n° 13, março/abril/maio, 2008. Disponível em: Acesso em: 22 de Maio de 2015. Em valoroso ensinamento de Sabino Cassese, "à supremacia e à unilateralidade substituem-se o consenso e a bilateralidade”CASSESE, Sabino. Le trasformazioni del diritto amministrativo dal XIX al XXI secolo. Rivista Trimestrale di Diritto Pubblico apud ''ALMEIDA, Fernando Dias Menezes de. ''Mecanismos de consenso no direito administrativo.. Rivero, corroborando com esta visão, assevera que: “(...) en la óptica de la ejecución la eficacia no está del lado de la autoridad, aun siendo tecnócrata, sino del lado de la adhesión, es decir, de la democracia”RIVERO, Jean. À propos des metamorphoses de l’Administration d’aujourd’hui: Démocratie et Administration, in Pages de Doctrine, vol I, París, 1980 apud ENTERRÍA, Eduardo García de. Democracia, Jueces y controle de la administración. ''Navarra: Civitas, 2005. Cezar Saldanha Souza Junior, em abordagem sociológica do tema, define o consenso como “o acordo entre membros da Comunidade, sobre as bases da ordem desejável”JUNIOR, Cezar Saldanha Souza. '''Consenso e democracia constitucional'. Porto Alegre: Sagra Luzzatto, 2002 apud ''ALMEIDA, Fernando Dias Menezes de. ''Mecanismos de consenso no direito administrativo.. Fernando de Almeida, por sua vez, descreve o consenso, na Administração Pública, como o conjunto de “mecanismos que propiciem o acordo entre os sujeitos envolvidos na ação administrativa, tanto os governantes, como os governados, sobre as bases da ordem a que estarão submetidos, respeitando-se os limites da legalidade”ALMEIDA, Fernando Dias Menezes de. Mecanismos de consenso no direito administrativo. In: ARAGÃO, Alexandre Santos de; MARQUES NETO, Floriano de Azevedo (Coord.). Direito administrativo e seus novos paradigmas. Belo Horizonte: Fórum, 2008. P. 335 – 349.. Essa nova forma de pensar a atuação da Administração enseja em determinados mecanismos da nova ordem jurídica, a exemplo da convenção, sendo entendida como: (...) a expressão usada em geral pela doutrina para designar, como gênero, os acordos de vontade, de dois ou mais sujeitos, geradores de efeitos de Direito.Idem Vê-se, pois, o surgimento de novo cenário, mais participativo, afirmando Jean Pierre Gaudin que “Partenariats et médiations sont dans l’air du temps”GAUDIN, Jean Pierre. Gouverner par contrat. Paris: Presses de Sciences Po, 1999, p.9 apud ''ALMEIDA, Fernando Dias Menezes de. Mecanismos de consenso no direito administrativo.. Duguit, por sua vez, em notável construção, justifica a nova era de participação dos agentes, fundada na consensualidade, estatuindo que: “Je ne puis comprendre que les gouvernants soient des individus d’une autre essence que les gouvernés; ils sont des individus comme les autres, pris comme eux dans les liens de la solidarité sociale et soumis, comme tous les membres de la société, à la règle de droit fondée sur la conscience que les hommes d’une époque ont de cette solidarité”DUGUIT, Léon. '''Traité de droit constitutionnel'. Paris: Ancienne Librairie Fontemiong & Cie, 1927. p. 685. Das Infrações Administrativas, sua apuração e aplicação Cabe definir, em um primeiro momento, de maneira geral, sem qualquer pretensão exaustiva, o conceito de infrações administrativas, com vistas a melhor compreender a aplicação da consensualidade no âmbito ora estudado. Segundo Daniel Ferreira, por infração administrativa compreende-se: O comportamento voluntário, comissivo ou omissivo, violador da norma de conduta que o contempla, que enseja a aplicação, no exercício da função administrativa, de uma efetiva consequência jurídica, restritiva de direitos, de caráter repressivoFERREIRA, Daniel. Sanção Administrativa. 1999. 233 f. Tese (Mestrado) - Curso de Direito, Pontifícia Universidade Católica de São Paulo, São Paulo, 1999. Nestes termos, a infração administrativa reflete uma conduta ilegal, tipificada no ordenamento jurídico, praticada pelos agentes sujeitos às normas referentes a tal conduta, resultando em procedimento administrativo com finalidade majoritariamente repressora. Acerca das sanções administrativas, PEREZ e SANCHEZ: “Puede definirse como un mal jurídico que la Administración inflige a un administrado, responsable de una conducta reprensible antecedente. Son penas en sentido técnico, impuestas por la Administración, utilizando sus prerrogativas y, por ello, por medio de actos administrativos ejecutivos, de modo que la realización de las sanciones es normal en todos los actos administrativos” PEREZ, Adolfo Carretero & SANCHEZ, Adolfo Carretero. Derecho administrativo sancionador. Madrid: Revista de Derecho Privado, 1992 apud ''Ferreira, Daniel. Sanção Administrativa. Em outras palavras, pode-se entender as sanções administrativas como sendo penas aplicadas pela Administração, enquanto no exercício da função Administrativa, às condutas tidas como infratoras, ou seja, violadoras das normas administrativas. No mesmo sentido, Fábio Medina Osório, sobre a sanção administrativa: Consiste a sanção administrativa, portanto, em um mal ou castigo, porque tem efeitos aflitivos, com alcance geral e potencialmente ''pro futuro, imposto pela Administração Pública, materialmente considerada, pelo Judiciário ou por corporações de Direito Público, a um administrado, jurisdicionado, agente público, pessoa física ou jurídica, sujeitos ou não a especiais relações de sujeição com o Estado, como consequência de uma conduta ilegal, tipificada em norma proibitiva, com uma finalidade repressora ou disciplinar, no âmbito de aplicação formal e material do Direito AdministrativoOSÓRIO, Fábio Medina. Direito Administrativo Sancionador. São Paulo: Revista dos Tribunais, 2006 No que tange à apuração das infrações administrativas e a aplicação subsequente de sanções, faz-se necessário estabelecer o conceito de tipicidade. Nesse contexto: Para que haja a aplicação da penalidade e para que se identifique a infração administrativa, impõe-se que esteja presente o ‘tipo’, ou seja, ‘o conjunto de elementos de comportamento punível previsto na lei administrativa (...). Ocorrendo o fato descrito na hipótese da norma, opera-se a subsunção daquele a esta, com o que se realiza a ‘tipicidade’OLIVEIRA, Régis Fernandes de. Infrações e sanções administrativas. São Paulo: Revista dos Tribunais, 1985 apud Ferreira, Daniel. Sanção Administrativa. Assim sendo, um ato típico é aquele contemplado pela norma de conduta, sendo, pois, o ato previsto na hipótese legal. O Tribunal Constitucional espanhol, em construção harmônica, entende que a tipicidade se traduz na "predeterminación normativa de las condutas ilícitas y de las sanciones correspondientes” (STC 42/1987 1987/42 fundamento jurídico 2°). Trata-se, portanto, de princípio internacionalmente consagrado, oriundo do universo do Direito Penal, que se materializa, no Direito pátrio, da redação do Art. 5°, II, XXXIX, LIV, e § 2°, além do Art. 37 caput da Constituição Federal. Sob tal perspectiva, entende-se que as condutas tipificadas nas normas administrativas – ou seja, nelas previstas objetivamente - e contrárias a elas - concretizando o chamado comportamento antijurídico - configuram uma infração administrativa, que serão, pelos entes enquanto no exercício da função administrativa, penalizadas com sanções administrativas, através de um processo de apuração e subsequente aplicação destas, caracterizando um ato administrativo sancionador. Acerca deste ato, Celso Antônio Bandeira de Mello o define como sendo a declaração do Estado, no exercício das prerrogativas públicas, manifestada mediante providências jurídicas complementares da lei instituidora de ilícitos de dada natureza e cominadora das respectivas sanções, a título de lhe dar cumprimento, e sujeitas a controle de legitimidade por órgão jurisdicional (MELLO, 2010). Não raras as situações, no entanto, em que as sanções aplicadas pela Administração não são cumpridas, de tal modo que estas passam a ter um “efeito simbólico”. A baixa efetividade, nesses casos, compromete o objetivo a ser alcançado pelo processo sancionatório, qual seja, o de repressão da conduta, visando punir e evitar a reincidência infratora, servindo, ainda, como meio de se recompor a legalidade. No âmbito do Conselho Administrativo de Defesa Econômica (CADE), é possível a comprovação do referido fenômeno. Segundo Relatório do exercício de 2007 da entidade, entre os anos de 1994 e 2005 apenas 16,2% das sanções administrativas aplicadas pelo órgão foram cumpridas, fenômeno que decorre, dentre outros fatores, da alta judicialização das decisões da agênciaRelatório de Gestão do exercício de 2007 in ''PALMA, Juliana Bonacorsi de. '''Atuação Administrativa Consensual:' Estudo dos acordos substitutivos no processo sancionador. Nesse contexto, a consensualidade, presente no momento da apuração das condutas irregulares, através de procedimento, a fins de exemplo, arbitral, ou através da celebração de acordos bilaterais, como os Termos de Ajustamento de Condutas, Termos de Compromisso e Acordos de Leniência, surge como alternativa à Administração, objetivando a efetividade de sua atuação enquanto entidade reguladora. A partir de então, trabalhar-se-á com os entes responsáveis pela aplicação destes procedimentos, com a finalidade de melhor compreender, no caso concreto, como a consensualidade se insere nesse âmbito. Dos Agentes Reguladores A aplicação da consensualidade, no contexto do Direito Administrativo Sancionatório, depende de determinados agentes, distintos em sua natureza, mas voltados, como um todo, à procura da promoção das benesses da consensualidade. Muitas das apurações e aplicações de sanções administrativas são realizadas no âmbito das agências reguladoras. Estas são, conforme ensina Maria Sylvia Di Pietro, (...) em sentido amplo, qualquer órgão ou entidade da Administração Direta ou entidade da Administração Indireta com função de regular a matéria específica que lhe está afetaDI PIETRO, Maria Sylvia Zanella'. Direito Administrativo'. São Paulo: Atlas, 2014. Às agências reguladoras, portanto, incumbe o papel de regular e controlar atividades que constituem matéria de permissão, concessão ou autorização para a realização de serviço público ou para a exploração de bem público, dentre outras atividades, como os monopólios da atividade econômica, de responsabilidade da Administração. Nesse contexto, as agências reguladoras são capazes de manter um sistema de participação, fundamentado nos novos paradigmas do direito Administrativo, leia-se, em especial, a aplicação da consensualidade, com o objetivo de integrar os regulados no âmbito de apuração e aplicação de sanção por infrações administrativas. Para maiores informações acerca destes entes, vide agências reguladoras de atividade econômica e agências reguladoras federais de serviço público. Além destes agentes, outros, por atribuições harmônicas, são capazes de instituir a consensualidade no exercício de suas atribuições. Dentre eles, pode-se citar a Administração Direta, o Ministério Público, a Defensoria Pública e a Controladoria Geral da União. A última, em previsão do Art. 4º da Lei Anticorrupção, (...) terá competência concorrente para instaurar processos administrativos de responsabilização de pessoas jurídicas ou para avocar os processos instaurados com fundamento nesta Lei, para exame de sua regularidade ou para corrigir-lhes o andamento. Nesse sentido, é capaz de atuar como órgão regulador, aplicando a consensualidade, dentre outros modos, através da celebração de acordo de leniência. Os demais órgãos supracitados, através dos Termos de Ajustamento de Condutas, possuem prerrogativas que possibilitam a concretização de um cenário de diálogo e envolvimento entre os administradores e os administrados relacionados à ação administrativa. Tais instrumentos serão devidamente analisados em momento posterior, sendo interessante, no presente momento, apenas o conhecimento dos diversos agentes reguladores envoltos na nova dinâmica do processo ora estudado. Consensualidade Aplicada A consensualidade, no âmbito do Direito Administrativo, no que tange à apuração e aplicação de sanção por infração administrativa, pode ser encontrada em diversos meios. Na sequência, serão apresentados, e explicados oportunamente, as manifestações desse fenômeno no cenário nacional. '''''A Difusão da Arbitragem A arbitragem é um meio privado de solução de controvérsias pelo qual as partes, através de acordo, decidem afastar a jurisdição estatal para a solução de conflitos relativos a direitos patrimoniais disponíveis. Sua regulamentação, em território nacional, se dá pela Lei n° 9307/96, a chamada Lei de Arbitragem. Diversas leis preveem a adoção da arbitragem pela Administração pública como forma alternativa de solução de conflitosAlém das referidas, vide Lei 8987/95, Lei 10.438/02, Lei 11.442/07, Lei 10.223/01 e Lei 9.478/99.. Acerca dessa possibilidadeNas palavras de Caio Tácito: “''Assim como é lícita, nos termos do contrato, a execução espontânea da obrigação, a negociação – e, por via de consequência, a convenção de arbitragem será meio adequado de tornar efetivo o cumprimento obrigacional quando compatível com a disponibilidade de bens''” (TÁCITO, Caio. Arbitragem nos litígios administrativos. Revisto de Direito Administrativo – RDA, n. 210. 1997), já se posicionou o STF em diversos julgados, em especial no AI 52.181''“Na tradição do nosso direito, o instituto do Juízo Arbitral sempre foi admitido e consagrado, até mesmo nas causas contra a Fazenda. Pensar de modo contrário é restringir a autonomia contratual do Estado, que, como toda pessoa sui juris, pode prevenir o litígio pela via do pacto de compromisso, salvo nas relações em que age como poder público, por insuscetível de transação.'' ” (STF, DJU 15/02/1974. Agravo de Instrumento n. 52181). Abaixo, os principais aspectos da lei de arbitragem que levam à atuação consensual das partes serão esclarecidos, analisando-se, posteriormente, duas normas específicas, com vistas a ilustrar, sob um viés empírico, como se dá a consensualidade através deste instituto. A instituição de um juízo arbitral para dirimir dado conflito é, em sua essência, uma manifestação acordada das vontades das partes, em consonância com a redação do Art. 1° da citada lei (“As pessoas capazes de contratar poderão valer-se da arbitragem para dirimir litígios relativos a direitos patrimoniais disponíveis”). ''Nestes termos, a Administração e o administrado, ao optarem pela Arbitragem, agem de maneira consensual, relativo ao método para a apuração e, se for o caso, posterior aplicação de sanção por infração administrativa. Ademais, segundo Carlos Alberto Carmona: “Ponto fundamental da arbitragem é a liberdade dos contratantes ao estabelecer o modo pelo qual seu litígio será resolvido. Tal liberdade diz respeito ao procedimento a ser adotado pelos árbitros e ao direito material a ser aplicado na solução do litígio (...)”CARMONA, Carlos Alberto. '''Arbitragem e processo: um comentário à Lei n° 9.307/96', 3ª ed. São Paulo: Atlas, 2009. Sob essa égide, as partes, ao escolherem os árbitros, o procedimento e a lei aplicável ao processo arbitral, em hipótese prevista nos Arts. 2° e 13 da Lei de Arbitragem, agem, igualmente, de modo consentâneo. Cabe ressaltar, ainda, a redação da lei de arbitragem - Lei nº 9.307, de 23 de setembro de 1996: Art. 21. A arbitragem obedecerá ao procedimento estabelecido pelas partes na convenção de arbitragem, que poderá reportar-se às regras de um órgão arbitral institucional ou entidade especializada, facultando-se, ainda, às partes delegar ao próprio árbitro, ou ao tribunal arbitral, regular o procedimento. (...) § 4º Competirá ao árbitro ou ao tribunal arbitral, no início do procedimento, tentar a conciliação das partes, aplicando-se, no que couber, o art. 28 desta Lei. Art. 28. Se, no decurso da arbitragem, as partes chegarem a acordo quanto ao litígio, o árbitro ou o tribunal arbitral poderá, a pedido das partes, declarar tal fato mediante sentença arbitral, que conterá os requisitos do art. 26 desta Lei Além do que fora apresentado, a Arbitragem, no seu curso, prevê a possibilidade de celebração de acordo entre as partes, a ser promovido pelo árbitro, de tal modo que, mais uma vez, se faz presente o consenso enquanto no julgamento de conflito perante tal instituto. É de grande relevância, neste momento, analisar a previsão de juízo arbitral para a solução de controvérsias em normas que envolvem a Administração Pública. A lei 11.079, de 30 de dezembro de 2004, referente à instituição de “normas gerais para licitação e contratação de parceria público-privada no âmbito dos poderes da União, dos Estados, do Distrito Federal e dos Municípios”, conforme dispõe seu Art. 1, desenvolve a consensualidade entre a Administração Pública e os administrados, de acordo com o Art. 4º, II, da referida lei, que segue: Art. 4º Na contratação de parceria público-privada serão observadas as seguintes diretrizes: (...) II – respeito aos interesses e direitos dos destinatários dos serviços e dos entes privados incumbidos da sua execução; Nesse sentido, a Administração buscará atender aos mais diversos interesses enquanto na contratação de parceria público-privada, mantendo, para tanto, métodos que possibilitem o acordo entre os sujeitos envolvidos na prestação do serviço. Deste modo, a lei institui que: Art. 11. O instrumento convocatório conterá minuta do contrato, indicará expressamente a submissão da licitação às normas desta Lei e observará, no que couber, os §§ 3o e 4o do art. 15, os arts. 18, 19 e 21 da Lei no 8.987, de 13 de fevereiro de 1995, podendo ainda prever: (...) III – o emprego dos mecanismos privados de resolução de disputas, inclusive a arbitragem, a ser realizada no Brasil e em língua portuguesa, nos termos da Lei no 9.307, de 23 de setembro de 1996, para dirimir conflitos decorrentes ou relacionados ao contrato. É clara, portanto, a preocupação do legislador em definir métodos alternativos para a resolução de controvérsias, em ordem a buscar a aplicação da consensualidade na apuração e, eventualmente, aplicação de sanção administrativa. No mesmo sentido da lei supracitada, a lei 10.848, de 15 de março de 2004, que altera diversos outros dispositivos que dispõem sobre a comercialização de energia elétrica, em seu Art. 4º, constrói, de maneira feliz, a consensualidade entre os agentes relacionados ao exercício da atividade administrativa. Segue o dispositivo: Art. 4o Fica autorizada a criação da Câmara de Comercialização de Energia Elétrica - CCEE, pessoa jurídica de direito privado, sem fins lucrativos, sob autorização do Poder Concedente e regulação e fiscalização pela Agência Nacional de Energia Elétrica - ANEEL, com a finalidade de viabilizar a comercialização de energia elétrica de que trata esta Lei. § 1o A CCEE será integrada por titulares de concessão, permissão ou autorização, por outros agentes vinculados aos serviços e às instalações de energia elétrica, e pelos consumidores enquadrados nos arts. 15 e 16 da Lei no 9.074, de 7 de julho de 1995. § 3o O Conselho de Administração da CCEE será integrado, entre outros, por representantes dos agentes setoriais de cada uma das categorias de Geração, Distribuição e Comercialização. § 5o As regras para a resolução das eventuais divergências entre os agentes integrantes da CCEE serão estabelecidas na convenção de comercialização e em seu estatuto social, que deverão tratar do mecanismo e da convenção de arbitragem, nos termos da Lei no 9.307, de 23 de setembro de 1996. § 6o As empresas públicas e as sociedades de economia mista, suas subsidiárias ou controladas, titulares de concessão, permissão e autorização, ficam autorizadas a integrar a CCEE e a aderir ao mecanismo e à convenção de arbitragem previstos no § 5o deste artigo. Verifica-se, pois, que o legislador buscou estabelecer um cenário, criado a partir da instauração da CCEE, no qual várias partes, representantes de diversos segmentos, confluem para “viabilizar a comercialização de energia de que trata esta Lei”. Havendo conflito entre elas, a arbitragem será instaurada, de acordo com disposições previamente estabelecidas. Faz-se evidente, portanto, a partir da análise dos elementos consensuais da Arbitragem e da previsão legal desse instrumento em normas que envolvem a Administração Pública, a busca, no Direito Administrativo brasileiro, por vias consensuais na solução de controvérsias, oriundas da verificação de possíveis infrações administrativas ou de desentendimentos interiores a órgãos estratégicos da ordem econômica, sendo esse último caso, apesar de não diretamente relacionado ao tema aqui trabalhado, capaz de fundar claras diretrizes quanto ao estabelecimento da nova mentalidade no âmbito da Administração Pública. Do Acordo de Leniência O jurista Alemão, Rudolf von Ihering, notadamente conhecido pelas diversas teorias concernentes ao campo dos direitos da propriedade, afirmara, no que tange ao chamado direito premial, aqui analisado sob a lente do acordo de leniência, que: Um dia, os juristas irão ocupar-se do direto premial. E farão isso quando, pressionados pelas necessidades práticas, conseguirem introduzir a matéria premial dentro do direito, isto é, fora da mera faculdade e do arbítrio. Delimitando-o com regras precisas, nem tanto no interesse do aspirante ao prêmio, mas, sobretudo, no interesse superior da coletividade.MAIEROVITCH, Walter Fanganiello apud BRANCO, Fernando Castelo. Reflexões sobre o acordo de leniência: Moralidade e eficácia na apuração dos crimes de cartel In: VILARDI, Celso Sanchez; PEREIRA, Flávia Rahal Bresser; DIAS NETO, Theodomiro. Crimes Econômicos e Processo Penal. São Paulo: Saraiva, 2008. Cap. 4. p. 137-165. As pretensões de Ihering foram concretizadas ao decorrer dos anos, de tal modo que o instrumento do acordo de leniência, sendo clara manifestação do direito premial, foi recepcionado em diversas legislações nacionais ao longo da segunda metade do século XIX, a exemplo dos EUA, em 1978, e da União Europeia, em 1996. No âmbito nacional, o acordo de leniência foi oficialmente introduzido com a Lei 10.149/2000, no universo, pois, do CADE – previsão posteriormente alterada pela Lei n° 12.529 de 30 de novembro de 2011. É necessário compreender, no presente momento, as características do referido acordo de leniência. Maria Sylvia Zanella Di Pietro, buscando caracterizar tal instrumento, discorre do seguinte modo: De inspiração no direito norte-americano e hoje adotado em inúmeros países, o acordo de leniência tem por objetivo permitir ao infrator, por meio de acordo com o Poder Público, colaborar na investigação de ilícitos administrativos ou penais, favorecendo, a um tempo, o interesse público na investigação das infrações e responsabilização dos infratores, e o interesse do próprio infrator na obtenção da extinção da punibilidade ou redução da pena aplicávelDI PIETRO, Maria Sylvia Zanella. Direito Administrativo. São Paulo: Atlas, 2014. Em construção similar, Patrícia Toledo de Campos: Trata-se do acordo celebrado entre a autoridade máxima de cada órgão e as pessoas jurídicas responsáveis pela prática de atos lesivos à Administração Pública que tiverem colaborado de modo efetivo com a investigação e o processo administrativo. O aludido auxílio deve resultar na descoberta de outros envolvidos no ilícito e no alcance de informações e documentos que comprovem a infração apuradaCAMPOS, Patrícia Toledo de. Comentários à Lei nº 12.846/2013 – Lei anticorrupção. Revista Digital de Direito Administrativo, Ribeirão Preto, v. 2, n. 1, p.160-185, 2015. Faculdade de Direito de Ribeirão Preto. Universidade de São Paulo. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 11 abr. 2015. Com a pretensão de melhor compreender este instituto, deve-se expor que o acordo de leniência, ao ser aplicado em contextos distintos, assume facetas particulares, em especial o acordo no universo da Lei Anticorrupção e do CADE. A utilização deste instrumento por esta última entidade é devidamente detalhada em obra distinta. Cabe analisar, neste momento, a Lei no 12.846 de 1º de Agosto de 2013, a chamada Lei Anticorrupção, que “dispõe sobre a responsabilização administrativa e civil de pessoas jurídicas pela prática de atos contra a administração pública, nacional ou estrangeira, e dá outras providências”, conforme sua ementa. No Art. 7º da referida lei, a motriz da consensualidade é explorada, conforme segue: Art. 7º Serão levados em consideração na aplicação das sanções: (...) VII - a cooperação da pessoa jurídica para a apuração das infrações; A citada cooperação encontra respaldo na previsão de pactuação de acordo de leniência, explicitado nos Arts. 16 e 17, sendo relevantes as seguintes disposições: Art. 16. A autoridade máxima de cada órgão ou entidade pública poderá celebrar acordo de leniência com as pessoas jurídicas responsáveis pela prática dos atos previstos nesta Lei que colaborem efetivamente com as investigações e o processo administrativo, sendo que dessa colaboração resulte: I - a identificação dos demais envolvidos na infração, quando couber; e II - a obtenção célere de informações e documentos que comprovem o ilícito sob apuração. § 1o O acordo de que trata o caput somente poderá ser celebrado se preenchidos, cumulativamente, 'os seguintes requisitos: '''I -' a pessoa jurídica seja a primeira a se manifestar sobre seu interesse em cooperar para a apuração do ato ilícito; 'II -' a pessoa jurídica cesse completamente seu envolvimento na infração investigada a partir da data de propositura do acordo; 'III -' a pessoa jurídica admita sua participação no ilícito e coopere plena e permanentemente com as investigações e o processo administrativo, comparecendo, sob suas expensas, sempre que solicitada, a todos os atos processuais, até seu encerramento. § 4o O acordo de leniência estipulará as condições necessárias para '''assegurar a efetividade da colaboração e o resultado útil do processo. Art. 17. A administração pública poderá também celebrar acordo de leniência com a pessoa jurídica responsável pela prática de ilícitos previstos na Lei no 8.666, de 21 de junho de 1993', com vistas à isenção ou atenuação das sanções administrativas '''estabelecidas em seus arts. 86 a 88. Dentre os variados legitimados, referidos pela Lei Anticorrupção, para celebrar os acordos de leniência, nas mais diversas esferas da Administração Pública, a Controladoria Geral da União mostra-se como um dos agentes mais atuantes, cabendo a esta entidade “celebrar acordos de leniência no âmbito do Poder Executivo Federal e nos casos de atos lesivos contra a administração pública estrangeira. ”BRASIL. Controladoria Geral da União. Presidência da República. '''Acordo de Leniência.' 2015. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 03 jun. 2015. Faz-se evidente, mais uma vez, a prática da consensualidade em instrumento administrativo. No presente caso, a cooperação entre as partes possibilita a consecução de vantagens a ambos os polos, reforçando a ideia de que uma Administração negocial é de tal modo mais eficiente que uma Administração unilateral e discricionária, tendente, pois, a perder, exponencialmente, espaço no atual contexto brasileiro. Termos de Ajustamento de Condutas Os Termos de Ajustamento de Condutas, também conhecidos como TACs, característicos meios alternativos de resolução de controvérsias, cuja viabilidade se origina da existência de sistema normativo aberto, são, conforme definição do próprio MPF – um dos legitimados para celebrá-los: (...) documentos assinados por partes que se comprometem, perante os procuradores da República, a cumprirem determinadas condicionantes, de forma a resolver o problema que estão causando ou a compensar danos e prejuízos já causados.BAHIA. Ministério Público Federal. Procuradoria da República na Bahia (Ed.). Termos de Ajustamento de Conduta. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 10 abr. 2015 No mesmo sentido, justificando a existência desse instrumento, Carlos Ari Sundfeld e Jacintho Câmara: No Direito contemporâneo, com o aumento da complexidade regulatória, cada vez mais se ampliam os meios postos à disposição dos reguladores para conduzir os comportamentos dos regulados na direção do interesse público. Castigar é só um desses meios — aliás, um velho meio. Mas a punição não é um fim em si mesmo: é simples instrumento da regulação, para obter os fins desejados. Como os mesmos fins muitas vezes são atingíveis de modo mais rápido, mais barato, mais certo – e mesmo de modo mais justo – com a utilização de meios alternativos, cada vez mais o Direito os vem valorizando. Os acordos substitutivos são um instrumento para a adoção desses meios alternativos. SUNDFELD, Carlos Ari; CÂMARA, Jacintho Arruda. Acordos substitutivos nas sanções regulatórias. Revista de Direito Público da Economia – RDPE, Belo Horizonte: 2011. Os TACs possuem diversas vantagens, entre elas a maior celeridade na resolução da disputa e a possibilidade de se estabelecer um diálogo entre as partes, privilegiando o princípio da consensualidade. A esta última característica será dada a devida atenção. A Lei 7347, de 24 de Julho de 1985, que disciplina a ação civil pública, prevê a celebração de Termo de Ajustamento de Conduta, sob um caráter geral, em seu Art. 5º, § 6°: Art. 5º Têm legitimidade para propor a ação principal e a ação cautelar: (...) § 6° Os órgãos públicos legitimados poderão tomar dos interessados compromisso de ajustamento de sua conduta às exigências legais, mediante cominações, que terá eficácia de título executivo extrajudicial. Sob essa égide, os TACs podem ser entendidos, conforme ensinamento de Luciana Aboim, como: (...) um instituto jurídico que soluciona conflitos metaindividuais, firmado por algum ou alguns dos órgãos públicos legitimados para ajuizar ação civil pública e pelo investigado (empregador), no qual se estatui, de forma voluntária, o modo, lugar e prazo em que o inquirido deve adequar sua conduta aos preceitos normativos, mediante cominação, sem que para tanto, a priori, necessite de provocação do Poder Judiciário, com vistas à natureza jurídica de título executivo extrajudicial.SILVA, Luciana Aboim Machado Gonçalves da. Termo de ajuste de conduta. São Paulo: LTr, 2004 Cabe ressaltar, para melhor compreender a relação entre os Termos de Ajustamento de Conduta e a consensualidade na apuração e aplicação de sanção por infrações administrativas regulatórias, que os TACs são de natureza bilateral. Em outras palavras, constituem negócio jurídico bilateral no que tange a sua formalização, uma vez que há um relacionamento necessário entre o órgão público e o promitente. Nesse sentido, Edson Braz da Silva: O termo de ajuste de conduta tem natureza jurídica de ato jurídico administrativo bilateral em relação à vontade das partes e unilateral em relação à onerosidade das obrigações nele assumidasSILVA, Edson Braz da, 2002, apud SILVA, Luciana Aboim Machado Gonçalves da. Termo de ajuste de conduta. São Paulo: LTr, 2004 Sob esse aspecto, vê-se, mais uma vez, a aplicação da consensualidade no âmbito administrativo, de tal modo que a Administração Pública busca estabelecer um diálogo com as partes interessadas, em harmonia com a eficiência almejada, evitando agir de maneira unilateral. Em julgamento do REsp n.º 802.060/RS, o STJ corrobora a visão supra, citando notável ensinamento de Talden Farias: Para ser celebrado, o TAC exige uma negociação prévia entre as partes interessadas com o intuito de definir o conteúdo do compromisso, não podendo o Ministério Público ou qualquer outro ente ou órgão público legitimado impor sua aceitação. Caso a negociação não chegue a termo, a matéria certamente passará a ser discutida no âmbito judicial.FARIAS, Talden, Termo de Ajustamento de Conduta e acesso à Justiça, in Revista Dialética de Direito Processual, São Paulo, v.LII, p. 121 Das Experiências Regulatórias Variadas agências reguladoras e órgãos da administração pública, incumbidos de regular determinados setores, em relacionamento com os administrados, estatuem políticas de consensualidade no exercício das mais variadas atividades, em especial na apuração e aplicação de sanções administrativas. A seguir, serão apresentadas relevantes experiências que comprovam a afirmação supra. ANATEL e ANEEL – O caso dos TACs A Agência Nacional de Energia Elétrica, cuja missão, expressa em seu portal eletrônico, de “proporcionar condições favoráveis para que o mercado de energia elétrica se desenvolva com equilíbrio entre os agentes e em benefício da sociedade”, engendrou, nos últimos anos, política marcante de celebração de Termos de Ajustamento de Condutas, com a finalidade de consubstanciar seus objetivos de maneira mais efetiva. Na Resolução Normativa no 333, de 7 de Outubro de 2008, estabeleceu os “critérios e procedimentos para celebração de Termo de Compromisso de Ajuste de Conduta entre a ANEEL e as concessionárias, permissionárias e autorizadas de serviços e instalações de energia elétrica”, conforme ementa. Em julho de 2014, a ANEEL, em conformidade com sua política de valorização da consensualidade, celebrou cinco TACs com a CELPA – Centrais Elétricas do Pará – visando reverter o valor de multas devidas pelas Centrais “em obras no sistema de distribuição, além de ações de melhoria nos processos, a serem realizadas em sua área de concessão”CELPA (Pará). Celpa assinou TACs com a ANEEL para reverter multas em investimentos. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 11 abr. 2015.. A Agência Nacional de Telecomunicações, em seu turno, cuja existência é prevista pela Constituição Federal, em seu Art. 21, XI, sendo criada pela Lei Geral de Telecomunicações, Lei 9.472/97, é responsável por regular o setor de telecomunicações em território nacional, tendo como missão a promoção do “desenvolvimento das telecomunicações do País de modo a dotá-lo de uma moderna e eficiente infra-estrutura de telecomunicações, capaz de oferecer à sociedade serviços adequados, diversificados e a preços justos, em todo o território nacional”ANATEL. Missão, atribuições e características. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 11 abr. 2015.. Em 16 de dezembro de 2013, a ANATEL publicou a Resolução no 629, com o objetivo, conforme Art. 1º, de: Estabelecer os critérios e procedimentos para a celebração e o acompanhamento, no âmbito administrativo, de Termo de Compromisso de Ajustamento de Conduta (TAC) entre a Anatel e concessionárias, permissionárias ou autorizadas de serviços de telecomunicações, inclusive de radiodifusão, bem como demais administrados sujeitos à regulação da Agência, aqui denominados de Compromissária, e dá outras providências (...) As experiências dessa agência, assim como a ANEEL, são ricas no que se refere à promoção da consensualidade. A própria confecção dessa resolução contou com a participação de diversos agentes, através do mecanismo de consulta pública. No presente caso, variadas empresas de telefonia contribuíram para a melhor construção do instituto dos TACs, dentre elas a Vivo, Tim, Claro e OI. Segue trecho da contribuição da Claro S/A: Outro princípio que deve orientar a concepção do TAC pela Anatel, até mesmo em obediência aos princípios que regem a atividade dessa Agência segundo a Lei Geral de Telecomunicações, Art. 38, é a razoabilidade, que se associa de forma inseparável da proporcionalidade. Vale dizer, é inconcebível que um TAC, na condição de instrumento comutativo, não apresente razoabilidade nas suas determinações. É necessário que haja estímulo à sua celebração, especialmente por se tratar da entrega da obrigação ou realização da conduta almejada pela lei ou regulamentação. Não é concebível um TAC que seja delineado e proposto em termos que verdadeiramente desestimulem a sua assinatura, o que desvirtuaria esse instrumento de seu propósito original. Sendo assim, em relação a alguns pontos propostos pela Agência, a Claro apresentou críticas construtivas que redundam na alteração da redação de alguns dispositivos da minuta de regulamento.ANATEL. Relatório de Contribuições Recebidas: Consulta Pública n° 13. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 11 jan. 2015. É relevante, por fim, ressaltar o fato de que ambas as agências reguladoras supracitadas, ANEEL e ANATEL, são pioneiras na aplicação dos acordos substitutivos com o objetivo de determinar a realização de investimentos, pelos agentes pactuantes, no setor regulado, buscando, para tanto, a promoção do interesse público através da consensualidade empregada no processo administrativo sancionatórioO Diretor da ANEEL, José Guilherme Silva Menezes Senna, em seu voto enquanto no julgamento do processo n° 48500.006379/2005-26 da agência, instituidor da Resolução Normativa n° 333, de 7 de outubro de 2008, afirmou: “Tem-se que não é função primordial do órgão regulador sancionar por sancionar e muitas vezes o interesse público é mais bem atendido pelas medidas de aprimoramento da qualidade do serviço prestado, inclusive para além do previsto no contrato, do que a arrecadação. ”. CVM e os Termos de Compromisso A Comissão de Valores Mobiliários, ou CVM, é uma “entidade autárquica em regime especial, vinculada ao Ministério da Fazenda, com personalidade jurídica e patrimônio próprios, dotada de autoridade administrativa independente” (Art. 5° da Lei 6385/76). Conforme consta na página oficial desta autarquia, seu objetivo é fiscalizar, normatizar, disciplinar e desenvolver o mercado de valores mobiliários no Brasil. A CVM, no exercício da sua função regulatória, é competente para celebrar os chamados termos de compromissoDeve-se esclarecer que os Termos de Compromisso foram inicialmente previstos no Direito Pátrio sob o contexto da regulação ambiental. Este instrumento encontra-se devidamente fundamentado nos Decretos 99.274/90 (Art. 42) e 3.179/99 (Art. 2°). – cujo fundamento encontra-se nos chamados consent decree, ''do direito-americano. Estes são instrumentos pelos quais a agência reguladora, de modo consensual, estabelece exigências de conduta aos administrados, buscando reparar ou evitar a produção de dano oriundo de atividades ou atos considerados ilícitos pela entidade. Trata-se de instrumento equivalente aos Termos de Ajustamento de Conduta (TACs), com finalidade similar, diferindo, porém, no que tange ao órgão que os celebra. No âmbito dos TACs, o Ministério Público Federal é o mais notório agente competente para tanto. Cabe ressaltar, neste ponto, a coordenação do MPF e da CVM, evidenciada em diversos casos nos quais foram firmados, conjuntamente, TCs e TACsVide processos CVM n° RJ 2009/428, CVM nº 10/08 e CVM nº 16/2008.. No âmbito da Comissão de Valores Mobiliários, a possibilidade da celebração dos termos de compromisso encontra respaldo na Lei n° 6385 de 1976: Art . 11. A Comissão de Valores Mobiliários poderá impor aos infratores das normas desta Lei, da lei de sociedades por ações, das suas resoluções, bem como de outras normas legais cujo cumprimento lhe incumba fiscalizar, as seguintes penalidades: § 5o A Comissão de Valores Mobiliários poderá, a seu exclusivo critério, '''se o interesse público permitir,' suspender, em qualquer fase, o procedimento administrativo instaurado para a apuração de infrações da legislação do mercado de valores mobiliários, se o investigado ou acusado assinar termo de compromisso, obrigando-se a: ' ' I - cessar a prática de atividades ou atos considerados ilícitos pela Comissão de Valores Mobiliários; e ' II - corrigir as irregularidades apontadas, inclusive indenizando os prejuízos.' § 6º O compromisso a que se refere o parágrafo anterior não importará confissão quanto à matéria de fato, nem reconhecimento de ilicitude da conduta analisada. A Deliberação n° 390 da CVM, em seu turno, “dispõe sobre a celebração de Termo de Compromisso e dá outras providências”, estatuindo as características, os procedimentos e os limites desse instrumento. Segundo Relatório Anual da CVM do ano de 2013, a entidade celebrou, nesse período, 46 termos de compromisso, seguindo tendência dos anos anteriores (45 TCs em 2011 e 44 TCs em 2012). Verifica-se, pois, relevante tendência que busca, na consensualidade, a preservação da celeridade e efetividade do processo sancionador da Comissão de Valores Mobiliários. Experiência Internacional Com vistas a melhor compreender a aplicação da consensualidade no âmbito da Administração Pública, e analisar o atual estágio deste instrumento no ordenamento jurídico brasileiro, faz-se interessante verificar a sedimentação da consensualidade nos sistemas de diferentes países. Grandes marcos da consensualidade foram estabelecidos no sistema italiano, germânico e espanhol. Do ponto de vista comum, os três países adotaram previsão de aplicação da consensualidade em suas respectivas leis de processo administrativo, garantindo, de maneira ampla, e juridicamente fundamentada, a atuação administrativa consensual.PALMA, Juliana Bonacorsi de. Atuação Administrativa Consensual: Estudo dos acordos substitutivos no processo sancionador. 2010. 332 f. Dissertação (Mestrado) - Curso de Direito, Faculdade de Direito da Universidade de São Paulo, São Paulo, 2010. Em sequência, foram transcritas as normas gerais que estabelecem a consensualidade no âmbito administrativo nos citados países: No direito Alemão: Administrative Procedure Act (Verwaltungsverfahrensgesetz) Part IV: Agreement under public law Section 54 Admissibility of an agreement under public law A legal relationship under public law may be constituted, amended or annulled by agreement (agreement under public law) in so far as this is not contrary to legal provision. In particular, the authority may, instead of issuing an administrative act, conclude an agreement under public law with the person to whom it would otherwise direct the administrative act.'' ALEMANHA (Estado). '''Administrative Procedure Act: Verwaltungsverfahrensgesetz, VwVfG.' Disponível em: . Acesso em: 26 maio 2015 (Tradução realizada pela Universidade de Oxford) No direito Italiano: Legge 241/90 Articolo 11 In accoglimento di osservazioni e proposte presentate a norma dell’articolo 10, l’amministrazione procedente può concludere, senza pregiudizio dei diritti dei terzi, e in ogni caso nel perseguimento del pubblico interesse, accordi con gli interessati al fine di determinare il contenuto discrezionale del provvedimento finale ovvero, nei casi previsti dalla legge, in sostituzione di questo. ITALIA (Estado). L. 7-8-1990 n. 241. Nuove norme in materia di procedimento amministrativo e di diritto di accesso ai documenti amministrativi. Disponível em: . Acesso em 26 maio 2015 No direito Espanhol: Ley 30/1992 - Régimen Jurídico de las Administraciones Públicas y del Procedimiento Administrativo Común. Artículo 88. Terminación convencional. 1. Las Administraciones Públicas podrán celebrar acuerdos, pactos, convenios o contratos con personas tanto de derecho público como privado, siempre que no sean contrarios al Ordenamiento Jurídico ni versen sobre materias no susceptibles de transacción y tengan por objeto satisfacer el interés público que tienen encomendado, con el alcance, efectos y régimen jurídico específico que en cada caso prevea la disposición que lo regule, pudiendo tales actos tener la consideración de finalizadores de los procedimientos administrativos o insertarse en los mismos con carácter previo, vinculante o no, a la resolución que les ponga fin.ESPANHA (Estado). Ley 30/1992, de 26 de noviembre, de Régimen Jurídico de las Administraciones Públicas y del Procedimiento Administrativo Común. 'Disponível em: . Acesso em 26 maio 2015. Diante da redação das normas acima referidas, e após análise da estrutura da consensualidade no ordenamento jurídico brasileiro, decorre, por conseguinte, a conclusão de que, no Brasil, não há previsão legal expressa que fundamente a consensualidade de maneira ampla, sendo ela objetificada na forma de instrumentos específicos. Diferencia-se, portanto, dos sistemas nacionais ''supra referidos Tal fato restringe a atuação consensual, uma vez que a Administração só pode se valer das ferramentas expressas em lei, não havendo, no Brasil, permissivo genérico para tantoA norma brasileira mais semelhante às disposições estrangeiras, ressalvadas suas relevantes particularidades, é o Art. 5°, § 6° da Lei 7.347/85, que fora tratado no âmbito dos TACs.. A Administração nacional, pois, está restrita a expressa autorização legal, muitas vezes de natureza setorial. Limites da consensualidade A atuação consensual, aparte dos benefícios dela oriundos ''supra ''apresentados, é questionada quanta a sua possibilidade de aplicação de maneira indiscriminada, nos mais diversos processos administrativos sancionatórios. Fernando Dias Menezes de Almeida, em harmonia com o entendimento de Jean-Pierre Gaudin, aponta os principais questionamentos procedentes desse novo modelo comportamental da Administração Pública: Permitir-se que a busca de eficiência enfraqueça a busca da justiça em matéria de ações da Administração; e arriscar-se ver a ‘res publica ser progressivamente substituída pelas formas difusas de uma cidadania privada’ALMEIDA, Fernando Dias Menezes de. '''Mecanismos de consenso no direito administrativo. In: ARAGÃO, Alexandre Santos de; MARQUES NETO, Floriano de Azevedo (Coord.). Direito administrativo e seus novos paradigmas. Belo Horizonte: Fórum, 2008. P. 335 – 349. Fala-se, muitas vezes, na limitação da aplicação da consensualidade em vista da preservação da supremacia do interesse público sobre o interesse privado. Em outras palavras, a Administração estaria impedida de contemplar, em suas decisões, os interesses privados, devendo atuar, portanto, apenas em conformidade com o interesse público. Para Celso Antônio Bandeira de Mello, defensor da tese de que o princípio da superioridade do interesse público sobre o interesse privado constitui um dos alicerces do Direito Administrativos: Trata-se de verdadeiro axioma reconhecível no moderno Direito Público. Proclama a superioridade do interesse da coletividade, firmando a prevalência dele sobre o do particular, como condição, até mesmo, da sobrevivência e asseguramento deste último. É pressuposto de uma ordem social estável, em que todos e cada um possam sentir-se garantidos e resguardados.MELLO, Celso Antônio Bandeira de. Curso de Direito Administrativo. São Paulo: Malheiros, 2010. É de suma importância ressaltar, nesse momento, que o conteúdo do referido princípio, assim como a sua existência no ordenamento jurídico, são elementos altamente controvertidos. Nesse sentido, salutar a assertiva de Luís Roberto Barroso, enquanto no julgamento da Ação Cível Originário n° 2.178: “O princípio da supremacia do interesse público atravessa uma quadra doutrinariamente convulsionada, sobretudo quando aplicado às relações entre o Poder Público e os particulares”. Gustavo Binenbojm, posicionando-se diante desta problemática, afirma que: O reconhecimento da centralidade do sistema de direitos fundamentais instituído pela Constituição e a estrutura maleável dos princípios constitucionais inviabiliza a determinação a priori de uma regra de supremacia absoluta do coletivo sobre o individual. A fluidez conceitual inerente à noção de interesse público, aliada à natural dificuldade em sopesar quando o atendimento do interesse público reside na própria preservação dos direitos fundamentais, e não na sua limitação em prol de algum interesse contraposto da coletividade, impõe ao legislador e à Administração Pública o dever jurídico de ponderar os interesses em jogo, buscando a sua concretização até um grau máximo de otimização.BINENBOJM, Gustavo. Da supremacia do interesse público ao dever de proporcionalidade: um novo paradigma para o direito administrativo. R. Dir. Proc. Geral, Rio de Janeiro, 2005. Torna-se claro, pois, a controvérsia diante deste princípio e, por consequência, a controvérsia concernente a sua potencialidade de limitação à aplicação da consensualidade no âmbito da apuração e aplicação das sanções administrativas. Destarte o relatado, será tomado como pressuposto a existência da supremacia do interesse público sobre o interesse privado. No entanto, ver-se-á que agir de modo consensual não implica em contrariar o dito princípio, afirmando a superioridade do interesse privado frente ao interesse público. Deve-se considerar, a priori, a existência de pluralidade de interesses envolvidos nos conflitos administrativos. Cabe à Administração, nesse sentido, harmonizar estes interesses, sob o óbice de solucionar, da maneira mais eficiente possível, o litígio em questão. Entende-se, portanto, que a Administração Pública não deve impor determinada conduta de modo unilateral, desconsiderando os diversos interesses envolvidos no caso in concreto, sob a justificativa de estar agindo em prol de um abstrato “interesse público” Cabe ressaltar, além disto, que o próprio interesse público pode ser refletido na atuação administrativa consensual. Em outras palavras, não haveria, através da aplicação da consensualidade, sobreposição do interesse privado sobre o público, mas a satisfação do próprio interesse público. Tal conclusão decorre da existência de variados efeitos positivos oriundos da consensualidade, como a eficiência da decisão tomada – a ser refletida pelo cumprimento das disposições acordadas – celeridade processual e dosimetria da sanção. Questiona-se, ainda, se o princípio da indisponibilidade do interesse público seria um impedimento para a aplicação da consensualidade no âmbito da apuração e aplicação de sanções administrativas. Celso Antônio Bandeira de Mello, sobre o citado princípio, cuja importância, para o autor, equivale ao princípio da supremacia do interesse público, discorre: A indisponibilidade dos interesses públicos significa que, sendo interesses qualificados como próprios da coletividade - internos ao setor público - não se encontram à livre disposição de quem quer que seja, por impropriáveis. O próprio órgão administrativo que os representa não tem disponibilidade sobre eles, no sentido de que lhe incumbe apenas curá-los - o que é também um dever - na estrita conformidade do que predispuser a intentio legis. (...) Em suma, o necessário - parece-nos - é encarecer que na administração os bens e os interesses não se acham entregues a livre disposição da vontade do administrador. Antes, para este, coloca-se a obrigação, o dever de curá-los nos termos da finalidade a que estão adstritos. É a ordem legal que dispõe sobre ela.MELLO, Celso Antônio Bandeira de. Curso de Direito Administrativo. São Paulo: Malheiros, 2010. Nestes termos, a Administração não poderia dispor do interesse público, uma vez que este não seria de propriedade desta, de tal modo ser impossível negociá-lo com o privado. Disto decorre o entendimento de que o elemento norteador da atividade administrativa é o interesse público, e não a vontade do administrador, sendo papel deste último harmonizar a atividade administrativa com vistas à promoção do interesse público. O princípio da Indisponibilidade do Interesse público carece de previsão normativa, de tal modo que a sua utilização como barreira para a transação da Administração com o particular mostra-se problemática. Em outros termos, não há conceituação certa acerca do significado desse princípio, sendo, pois, de ordem abstrata, de tal modo que o suposto impedimento por ele criado colocaria em xeque os benefícios reais da aplicação da consensualidade frente a um princípio incerto. De modo distinto, caso se entenda o conteúdo do princípio da indisponibilidade do interesse público sob seu viés clássico, de indisponibilidade da finalidade, a atuação consensual não é, de igual modo, impossível, uma vez que esta, conforme exposto acima, pode ser confundida como o próprio interesse público, devido aos variados e positivos efeitos por ela produzidos. Cabe dizer, ainda, em sede eventual, que o próprio princípio da indisponibilidade do interesse público pode ser relativizado. No julgamento do Recurso Extraordinário n° 253.885-0, o STF asseverou que: Em regra, os bens e o interesse público são indisponíveis, porque pertencem à coletividade. É, por isso, o Administrador, mero gestor da coisa pública, não tem disponibilidade sobre os interesses confiados à sua guarda e realização. Todavia, há casos em que o princípio da indisponibilidade do interesse público deve ser atenuado, mormente quando se tem em vista que a solução adotada pela Administração é a que melhor atenderá à ultimação deste interesse Resta claro, portanto, que a consensualidade, em variados casos, quando melhor atender à ultimação do interesse público, não há de ser limitada pelo princípio da indisponibilidade do interesse público. Diante o exposto - compreendendo, porém, tratar-se de tema cuja explanação é altamente complexa e que fora apresentada cognição sumária do assunto - vê-se que a consensualidade, quando voltada à consecução das finalidades dos atos administrativos, quais sejam, no presente contexto, a apuração eficaz e, possivelmente, posterior aplicação de sanção administrativa, não encontra limites imediatos nos princípios da indisponibilidade do interesse público e na superioridade do interesse público, uma vez que – mesmo considerando a existência destes princípios e seu conteúdo normativo certo – os efeitos advindos da consensualidade harmonizam, e até mesmo potencializam positivamente, os efeitos tradicionais oriundos do processo administrativo sancionatório imperativo. Eduardo García de Enterría e Tomás-Ramón Fernández, acerca dos efeitos decorrentes da consensualidade, afirmam que: A ideia de participação dos administrados nos processos de decisão parece capaz não somente de diminuir as disfunções organizativas e burocráticas, mas também de obter um novo consensus, uma nova legitimidade (...) que permita superar a atual crise do poder autoritário (...).GARCÍA DE ENTERRÍA, Eduardo; FERNÁNDEZ, Tomás- Ramón. Curso de derecho administrativo in ''OLIVEIRA, Gustavo Justino de. ''Direito Administrativo Democrático. Belo Horizonte: Fórum, 2010. É necessário esclarecer, por fim, que o notável impedimento à consensualidade se dá, propriamente, no âmbito legal. Assim sendo, caso a lei preveja a indisponibilidade da atuação administrativa consensual, claro está o limite a este modo de agir, em consonância com o princípio da legalidadeAcerca desse princípio, José Manuel Sérvulo Correia: “A legalidade administrativa pode significar, em primeiro lugar, que os actos da Administração não devem contrariar as normas legais que se lhes aplicam (princípio da precedência da lei, ou da preferência de lei, ou da compatibilidade, ou ainda, da não-contradição). Entende-se também por legalidade administrativa a exigência de que a prática de um acto pela Administração corresponde à sua previsão em lei vigente (princípio da reserva de lei ou da conformidade)” ''(CORREIA, José Manuel Sérvulo. '''Legalidade e Autonomia Contratual nos Contratos Administrativos.' Coimbra: Almedina, 2003). Considerações Finais O Estado encontra-se permanentemente no dever de repensar o seu papel e os seus objetivos em relação à sociedade, assim como no dever de justificar a sua presença e a sua ação.ANTUNES, Luís Filipe Colaço. A tutela dos interesses difusos em direito administrativo: para uma legitimação procedimental. Coimbra: Almedina, 1989. Norberto Bobbio afirmara que “O Estado de hoje está muito mais propenso a exercer uma função de mediador e de garante, mais do que a de detentor do poder de império”BOBBIO, Norberto. Estado, governo, sociedade: para uma teoria geral da política. Tradução de Marco Aurélio Nogueira. 4. ed. Rio de Janeiro: Paz e Terra, 1992.. A Consensualidade, nesse cenário, compõe-se como instrumento da nova Administração, a Administração dialógica, cuja função precípua é permitir a participação do administrado no processo de elaboração dos atos administrativos, através do diálogo, da troca, da negociação e da cooperação. À Administração Imperativa, monológica, manifestada através da imposição de atos administrativos típicos, de maneira unilateral, discricionária, autoritária e verticalizada, adveio a Administração Pública Consensual, colaborativa, voltada para a coletividade, que vem se desenvolvendo sob a égide de legitimar e aperfeiçoar o exercício do poder estatal, concretizando, para tanto, a propagação dos ideais da democracia. Nesse contexto, a Administração Pública brasileira, através dos mais diversos instrumentos a sua disposição, vem procurando substituir seu modo de atuação tradicional, em distintos ramos e setores por ela afetos, com vistas a se enquadrar no fenômeno consensual, cuja difusão pode ser facilmente percebida em diferentes países do globo, voltados, em sua generalidade, à promoção dos benefícios oriundos da performance administrativa harmônica entre o administrado e o administrador. ''